Theft of product inventory is an endemic problem. Products are stolen in various ways. Shoplifting and employee theft is joined by armed robberies, break-in thefts from warehouses, truck hijackings, and others. A grab and dash theft involves a person stealing an item and running out of the store before anyone can stop them.
Other improper ways of getting products includes improper import or export of goods. A so called gray good is an item that is illegally used and/or sold in a particular jurisdiction.
Sometimes goods can only be sold by authorized dealers. It is difficult to prevent other dealers from selling these devices.
For every kind of theft, the cost of these thefts are paid by the companies that eventually pass those costs on to the consumer.